A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to a cleaning twin pole handle.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning tools such as mops and sweepers require handles, which enable their cleaning head to be pushed and pulled over surfaces. Typically, a broom's handlebar is fixed to a resolute point on a cleaning head bearing a downward facing brush or disposable cloth. Enhanced handles are designed to pivot in the center of the head, allowing for additional directional control and force of the broom during the cleaning session. However, such currently available cleaning devices still make cleaning around house or building a labor intensive and tiresome job, to skilled janitorial professionals and occasional family sweepers alike.
Innovative ideas have arisen to alleviate this janitorial hardship, as cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,222 to Furr-Britt, et al. whereby a dual-handle attachment for an appliance is suggested. According to the '222 patent, the dual handle attachment is for a floor appliance (i.e. vacuum cleaner, large push broom, mop, squeegee, etc.) which allows the user to manipulate or maneuver the appliance using generally symmetrical upper body, arm, wrist, and hand forces and movements. This thereby eliminates the need for asymmetrical wrist twisting, while also reducing the strength required for device manipulation by means of single arm and hand. This attachment comprises a single central bracket that attaches to a conventional appliance's single handlebar, and a left and right handgrip extending adjustably from the central bracket forming a “V” shape. The two mentioned handgrips may be pivotally adjusted as the user desires, and may also be interchanged for handgrips having different desired shapes or configurations. This dual handle attachment essentially branches from the top of the appliance handlebar, creating a dual-grip option. The original handlebar and the left and right side handle attachments all extend in parallel, i.e. invariable zero degree, to the handlebar, which in turn limits each of the side handle attachments to rotate about its own axis.
Because the handle is attached at a remote location, near the user's hands and away from the cleaning head on the floor, the hands' push and pull forces from the left and right sides are consequently merged into the central handlebar. This essentially results in creating no substantial advantage over a conventional single handlebar's directional control of the cleaning head. Furthermore, the heavyweight attachment dramatically adds to the weight of the appliance, creating an adverse affect on the mobility and ability to easily manipulate or maneuver the cleaning tool.
In order to provide a direct control of force at the cleaning instrument's interface, as well as alleviate the appliances' inherent mobility intricacies, an additionally enhanced handlebar design is necessary.